Evil Agent Bishop
by HettyScetty97
Summary: Samantha is Kidnapped by Bishop and Splinter sacrifices himself to try and save her. I have rated this M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Agent Bishop

a/n: I swear I was writing something else when this idea came to me. When Samie is kidnapped by Bishop the others stop at nothing to get her back, but does Splinter go too far to get his Hime home? As you can tell this involves probably more than 1 O/C and one of those is Samantha. If you are sensitive do not read this as it will get upsetting. I'm not sure if this is a pre-qual or the first in a series yet I guess I can go with whatever I finish first. Although I might stick with the start of the series before I lose inspiration. The word for this chapter is Muse. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

It all started out as normal as possible for the turtles. The four boys were bickering about the run and the girls were standing by as the boys were bickering. "I don't think so Raph. I'm the leader you do what I say."  
"Do you think you are better than me do you." Raph said. Sam and Luci sighed they had been going at it for at least an hour. It might have been a new record.  
"You want to sneak off and do something that doesn't include a pissing contest between four boys." Luci suggested.  
"When did a patrol run come down to something like this?" Sam answered and the girls jumped over to the next rooftop. The boys continued to argue over whatever it was had started the argument in the first place.

They made it to central park. "Do you think it's alright to be doing patrol this close to home?" Luci asked. She looked out through the branches and seen a couple making out in the grass.  
"Like anyone knows that we live in the park." Sam answered. "And this was your idea remember. Come on let's go." Sam jumped out of the tree and the sisters went over to a small stone bridge.

They stood beneath it. That was their mistake, because they couldn't see the black ops ranger who was coming up the bridge to scare them. Silently Luci drew her tanto and put a finger up to her mouth. Sam nodded and drew her staff. Before either of them could finish the movement they were surrounded on all sides as black ops jumped down from the bridge, and out of the bushes and tree and even out from behind the two girls.

A fight started and soon it was the two of them against all of the goons. "Keep the one in the yellow mask alive, the boss said so." The first black ops said. "He doesn't care about the one in pink." Luci called Donnie and said central park once hoping that the boys would stop fighting each other long enough to here the actual combat situation.

Donnie called a time out and answered his phone. "Hello." He said down the line.  
"Central Park." Luci's voice sounded.  
"Is that fighting in the background?" Don asked, and waved the others over. A tone sounded alerting the boys to the fact that their sister was gone. "We have to go and get them."  
"What's the quickest way to the park?" Leo asked.  
"Depends on what way we go." Don told him. "Fastest route is down fifth avenue." He answered.  
"Then let's get a move on and beat the crud outta some goons." Raph said putting a fist into his hand.

The four brothers made it to the park. "Okay we split up and find the girls, whoever finds them fist calls the others and tells us where they are, got it." Leo instructed and they all pulled out their headsets before splitting up. Raph came to the small stone bridge and seen dark hair and a pink mask coming out from the pathway beneath him. He jumped down and seen Luci on the ground unconsious. "Hey guys, I found Luci but Samie's ain't anywhere to be found. D'you think they split up or something."  
"Is she hurt?" Don asked. "Where are you?"  
"I'm at the small stone bridge, I can see a pothole. I'll take her home and meet you guys there. Something tells me that Samie's in trouble." Raph said and lifted Luci over his shoulder unceremoniously before going down into the sewers.

When he got to the lair Raph began to panic. "Sensei, Luci's hurt, Samie's missing. I need your help." He called out. Splinter emerged from his room.  
"What do you mean, Raphael where are your brothers?" Splinter said.  
"Luci might have more answers if we can wake her up." Raph explained.  
"My daughter please wake up. Come on kireina." Splinter said. Luci opened her eyes.  
"Samie." She said shooting up from her position on the sofa. "Raph, Master Splinter. We have to go and get her." Luci grabbed Raph by the shoulders and shook him a few times.  
"We gotta wait for the others to see if she is in the park still." Raph explained.  
"No, she's not in the park. She was taken by black ops. They said that they needed her alive."

Samie opened her eyes. "Hello Samantha. It is nice to be in your company again." A familiar voice sounded from the darkness surrounding the room.  
"Bishop. What do you want. To turn me into one of your experiments, into one of your test subjects to abuse and dissect." Sam asked.  
"No I have something quite different in mind for you." Bishop told her. "Now if you excuse me I need to go and get a fresh sample of my DNA." Bishop left leaving Samie to wonder exactly why he needed to leave to get a sample of his own DNA.

Back at the lair. The other three had come home. "Explain exactly what happened Lucianna." Splinter told her.  
"Well Samie and I had grown tired of the boys arguing on the rooftops so we decided to patrol the park instead. We were standing under a bridge when we were attacked and obviously out numbered. Near the end of the fight they took Samie and the last thing I saw before blacking out was her being loaded onto a van unconscious. Then I woke up here." She explained.  
"Don't worry my children, we will find your sister no matter what it takes." Splinter said.

Don had an idea and ran over to one of his computers. "Judging by your description those sounded like Bishop's attack force, which means that it's him who has Samie. All we have to do now is find out where he is keeping her before we don't have a sister left to find."  
"Donatello, do what you can and please take a break when you have to." Splinter warned his son. Don turned around.  
"No, Samie's my best friend. I'm not resting until I know that she is safe."  
"Donatello what good are you to Samantha if you are too tired to help rescue her."  
"At least then she will be safe sensei." Donnie answered him. Splinter had a look on his face that said that he was pretty close to slapping the turtle, and Don was probably the only turtle he had never had to hit.

In Bishop's laboratory Samie was strapped down to a table. "You know that you are in the perfect state to accept male seed right at this moment." Bishop told Samie. Something clicked, he wanted to get her pregnant with his child. "You aren't going to get away with this Bishop." Sam told him.  
"But I already have turtle and the sample is right there." Bishop carefully lifted the syringe that had his seed in it and injected into Samie as she struggled. "We will see in a few months if this has worked it's magic or not."  
"What makes you think that I'll still be here in a few months?" Sam answered. Bishop put his face near her own to the point where Sam could smell his minty breath on her face.  
"Because even if you do manage to find a way out of here. I will hunt you down until I find you and then I make sure that you never escape again." Bishop told her.

It was late and Splinter decided to make sure that Donatello had actually gotten some sleep. He peeked his head around the door and seen his second youngest sleeping with his head on the desk. Splinter looked at the screen of the computer Don was in front of. It had a location with a yellow blip on it. "Samantha." He breathed before memorising the exact location. "I'm coming hime." He said and covered Don with a blanket and wrote a note telling his kids where he had went.


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Agent Bishop

a/n: I decided it might be better to complete this as a story first and then do the other one seeing as it doesn't even have a name yet. Hope you like this chapter. The word for this chapter is slow. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

Splinter had arrived at the location he had seen on the computer. It had taken him three hours to get there by foot, but he didn't want to risk taking one of the vehicles that the family had acquired. And he didn't want to risk causing a scene. He had to find his daughter.

Silently the ninja master found is way to the main lab. He had a feeling that is where Samantha was being kept. He spotted her tied down to a table in the middle of a lab with Bishop hanging over her. "Get away from my daughter Bishop." Splinter said.  
"Master Splinter?" Samie said, both relieved and confused. "Are the others on their way here?"  
"I didn't bring them child." Splinter explained.  
"Well it looks like you are a bit out numbered." Bishop explained and quickly subdued the rat.

* * *

Donatello woke up and looked at the computer screen. There was a note there written in Kanji addressed to him. He knew that it was Splinter. "He's probably just reminding me to take a break once in a while." He said and began reading. He read it over twice, three times before the message sank in. "Guys!" He called and jumped out of the seat and into the main area where the others were just waking up.

"Hey Don where's the fire?" MIkey asked.  
"Forget about the fire, sensei went to get Samie on his own." Don said and handed Leo the note.  
"Yeah this is Splinter's handwriting alright." Leo said as he read it over. "Where is Sam being held?"  
"Wait a minute why didn't you tell us that you had found her?" Raph asked.  
"I was about to but I must have fallen asleep." Don answered. "Come and I will show you."

Bishop leered over Splinter. "Now I have both you and the brat as well." Bishop smiled. "Now there is nothing stopping me from doing whatever I want to her." Splinter tried to break himself free of the belts keeping him attached to his own table. Bishop nodded and a laser guided saw went down on the back of her shell.  
"Leave her alone. Stop let her go take me instead. Just don't hurt her." Splinter shouted out. His protective side showing.  
"Now this might be worth my while."

* * *

"Drop the turtle off back at Central Park and take the other one to an unknown location. Keep the turtle unconscious for the journey, it's not that far." Bishop said. "This might be worth my while."

The turtles stared at the computer screen in Don's lab. The yellow blip from before was moving. "Why is the blip moving?" Mikey asked. Don tapped some keys.  
"The blip is Sam, apparently she is on the move. It looks like Splinter found her. They will be home soon." Don said his hoped firing up at record speed.  
"Okay go and set up the infirmary. I think that a full check up is in order if Bishop had his hands on her."  
"Got it boss. Giving me a hand Raph?" Don said.  
"Yeah." Raph responded and the two boys left the lab.  
"Don't touch anything in there." Don said as he left the lab.

Sam opened her eyes. She couldn't feel her legs and was lying haphazardly on her carapace. Her back was in agony and she couldn't defend herself. "Sensei what have you done?" She asked. She had no idea exactly how she had wound up in Central Park but had absolutely no idea how she was going to get home. Thankfully she was behind a bush and hidden from sight.

About an hour passed and Sam seen a very familiar face pass. "Angel." She called out, having no other choice. The girl looked over to the bush that had said her name and sounded like her friend. She told her friend that she would be back in a couple of minutes and went to the bush. "Sam why are you in a bush?" She asked.  
"I can't get home. Bishop he kidnapped me and he did something to me and my back hurts and I can't feel my legs."  
"Can my friend help or I can call Leo and your brothers can come and get you." Angel said.  
"Either I just need to go home." Samie said. Angel stood up.  
"Stay here." She instructed.  
"No shit." Angel sighed at the turtle and went over to her friend.

They came back over. "Alexis this is my friend Samie, her brother is my boyfriend." Angel explained.  
"Wait Donnie's her brother? Is he a turtle too?" Alexis asked. "At least now I know why you never introduced me."  
"I will answer all of your questions if I ever get out of the park." Samie offered. "But you really need to help me get home first. I have to explain to the others what has happened."

Angel and Alexis took Samie down into the sewers after disguising her with a jacket and a hat. They entered the lair. "Donnie, Leo anyone." Angel called.  
"I'll take Mikey's help at this point." Sam admitted. "Thanks girls that was embarrassing." She admitted. Don appeared from the infirmary with Raph and the others came out of the kitchen.  
"Angel, stranger, Samie where is Splinter?" Leo asked.  
"I think Master Splinter is the last person on your mind. Or have you not noticed that we have been holding your sister up the entire time."  
"Don help Angel get Sam to the infirmary. Your friend can stay with us while we make sure that we can trust her." Leo said. "Please miss take a seat. What is your name?"  
"Try not to hurt her Leo, our medic is indisposed at the moment." Don said as he held up Samie. "I didn't sleep until I knew where you were. I missed you so much sis."  
"I missed you too Donnie. Now please can we go sit down."

Leo, Luci, Raph and Mikey looked over at Alexis. "So are you going to introduce yourself?" Luci said. "Thank you for helping our sister."  
"My name is Alexis and it was the right thing to do. I know Angel wouldn't be friends with someone unless they were good people."  
"Not always we only met her because she tried to join the purple dragons. Although she did help a friend of ours in the process." Leo added. "I'm sorry where are our manors. My name is Leonardo. This is Lucianna, Raphael and Michelangelo. You already sorta know who Samantha is and Donatello is the other turtle who went with her and Angel." Leo introduced.  
"I think I can remember all that." Alexis. "I thought my little brother was the weirdest thing I would see today."  
"We have that effect on people." Mikey commented earning a slap from Raph.  
"Somebody help us! Sam just lost consciousness!" Angel called through the lair.

About an hour later Samie was asleep. "We have about week to get her on her feet before her hormone patterns begin to prepare her body for carrying her egg." Don commented.  
"What happens if she is permanently paralysed?" Leo asked.  
"It depends on how far down and if her egg is fertilised or not." Don answered.  
"Wait a minute egg?" Alexis asked confused at the talk.  
"Yeah turtles lay eggs. It is a very touchy subject with both girls." Don replied.  
"Hey." Luci argued.  
"So what do we tell Sam when she wakes up?" Angel asked.  
"The truth, that Splinter went after her and hasn't came home." Leo answered. "And how long do you think it will be before we can find a signal for him, because Splinter always tells us before he leaves."  
"He did tell us this, he wrote a note remember." Don argued as he continued to check Sam over.  
"But that isn't going to stop us from worrying about him." Leo said. "What about her, do we have to worry about her."  
"No she was exhausted it must have been hard on her. And I don't think that she will be able to walk again unless she regains sensation, until then we better find her a wheelchair or something." Don answered. He shooed them out of the lab so that Sam could sleep.

The next day Sam was awake and sitting up talking to them. "Guys I think Splinter made a deal with Bishop. Sensei let me go free in exchange for his own freedom." She explained.  
"You know you can't come with us."  
"Bishop moved his location, you aren't going to find him in the same place as before. I have to help you get him." Sam said and tried to get up, only to find that her legs weren't working.  
"No you can't get up. Stay here and I will call April to keep and eye on you." Leo explained  
"Angel will need updated. I will do that for you." Don put in. "Don't worry about anything until you are healthy and back on your feet." Don said. The five other turtles left the room.  
"Rest up."

* * *

In Bishop's base. "Congratulations. You are going to be a grandfather." Bishop told Splinter. Splinter looked confused.  
"What are you talking Bishop?" Splinter asked.  
"Your daughter. I inseminated her with my seed, when her cycle comes full circle she gets a child at the end of it."  
"You better not have hurt my little girl."  
"She's not going to be your little girl much longer." Bishop explained. Splinter growled at him, and not for the first time Bishop wondered why he bothered with the stubborn rat. Then he remembered, his valuable DNA. Bishop moved closer to Splinter. "Now rodent, I just want to know one thing." Bishop said as he personally pulled on latex gloves. "Why did you do it? Why did you give up your freedom to save your daughter?"  
"Because that's what a father does for his children. At least what decent father's do. I would rather my children be safe than myself."  
"That might just cost you your life. Splinter Sensei." Bishop said and began shave some of the rat's fur.

a/n: To be continued my lovely loyal readers. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Agent Bishop

a/n: I am writing Chapter 3. I will happily accept constructive criticism and helpful hints to improve my writing. The word for this chapter is radio. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

It had been a week, they had finally found Splinter and were about to go and get him. "I still don't see why I can't come with you." Sam said as she watched the others gear up.  
"You know this is for your own safety. Not only are you injured and paralysed but you are gravid too." Don said to her. "Besides it will be worth the wait to see Sensei coming through that door." He said putting his Bo in his belt.  
"In that case take a couple of my knives with you and some more shiruken. Make sure Bishop pays for this." Sam said and placed a hand on her still flat stomach. Don nodded in understanding, so far he had been the only one who knew about what Bishop had done to her. He took the handles of her wheelchair and pushed her out of the dojo.

They went out into the main living area and seen the others ready to leave. "Are you sure your going to be alright on your own Sam?" Lucianna asked concerned.  
"It's half an hour before April gets here, if I need anything I will wait and ask her." Sam replied. Luci didn't look too sure about that but still decided to let it go.  
"Luci try not to worry about it and focus on getting Splinter out of there." Leo said. He was beginning to worry himself, but for the last week it had been mainly Luci helping Sam do things well between her and Donnie anyway. The others weren't sure how to help or if they even could.

They left the lair and sped away to find their dad.

* * *

Splinter was still in the hands of Bishop. He was strapped to a table and defenceless to anything that Bishop could do to him. "I have had fun this past week Master Splinter, but your daughter was so much more fun to me." Bishop said. "I really don't get why you let her go and sacrificed yourself for her needs."  
"I told that I did that because she is my daughter and I would do anything to make sure that she is safe." He coughed hoping that his children were smart enough to come and find him Splinter was able to taste blood, he knew that he didn't have much longer.

More tests were done on him and an hour later an alarm started blaring. "What is it this time?" Bishop said exasperated. A shaking black ops came over to him.  
"There's been a breach in security, you are needed right away." Bishop made it to the door when a wooden stick appeared and he was knocked out by the force behind it as the door opened. The lone black op's watched as five turtles came through the door.  
"Maybe next time we use sai, although it is nice not have to have Bishop harping on about his evil plan." Mikey said.  
"Shut up and look for Splinter already." Raph said hitting him. He noticed the black op's. "Boo!" He yelled and he collapsed into a heap on the floor.  
"Did he just faint?" Luci asked in disbelief. Leo and Don just looked at each other.

They split up and Mikey was the one who found him. "Sensei don't worry we are going to get you out of here." He said. "Guys get over here!" He called out. The others came running over. They were shocked by Splinter's condition. As fast as they could the turtles freed their father from the confines of the table.  
"Are you okay to walk Sensei?" Leo asked as the rat managed to get his feet on the ground. Splinter nodded as he found his balance.  
"Leo we have to hurry if we are to get out of here before Bishop wakes up." Donnie commented Leo nodded and told the others to move.

They all left the room Luci and Mikey were leading the group to ensure that there was no one was coming up in front of them. "It's clear." Mikey whispered. Luci gave the others the signal that everything was good to go.

Once in the battleshell Don was able to look over Splinters injuries. His were a lot worse than Sam's had been and he didn't know what to do. "Leo could you come here a minute?" Don asked the leader. He came over to them.  
"What is it Donnie?" He asked. Don gulped he didn't want to say this for fear of scaring the others.  
"Leo I don't know how much I can do for Splinter. Usually Samie deals with this kind of thing. And she isn't here."  
"Donatello listen to me, every ounce of knowledge you have of medicine comes from that girl who is waiting on us. We kinda need you to help save him." Leo said managing to both encourage and scare his brother at the same time.  
"I'll do what I can, get April to prepare the infirmary." Donnie said. "When we get him home we are going to need all the help we can get." Don said and continued to work as well as he could despite feeling completely useless in this situation.

They made it to the lair and rushed Splinter into the infirmary. "What's going on?" Samie asked. Leo stopped.  
"We found him and we are going to do everything we can, but we don't how much it'll do." Leo admitted. Sam looked at him.  
"Get me off this sofa, I'm helping." She said.  
"Absolutely not, you are still recovering yourself." Leo responded. Sam tried to sit up but he gently pushed her back down.  
"Leo, stop it. I want to help."  
"You can't." He insisted. Leo left and disappeared into the infirmary, only to be chased out again by April and Donnie.  
"And neither can you apparently." Samie commented as Leo came back into her line of view. He sent a sarcastic smile her way and she stuck her tongue out in return.

The infirmary was almost silent as Donatello was so focused on saving his father that he and April weren't having their usual conversation. He was currently trying to see what was making his dad so ill and couldn't find anything. "April, I need a phial so that we can take a blood sample. If we can't figure out what's wrong I don't know if we will be able to save him." He commented.

The next few hours were painful for the turtle as he waited for the results watching his father cough up more blood. "It's alright father. It's going to be alright."  
"Donatello my son, please do not fear my immanent death for death in time comes to all."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"That I think it might be time for me to leave you."  
"No I won't let that happen."  
"Donatello, I am old and weak. And I do not wish to spend the rest of my life in agony." Splinter coughed again.  
"I will do my best, father." Don said as his eyes welled up at the thought of losing Splinter.

The door opened and Mikey poked his head through the gap. "Hey, can I come in?" He asked. Don wiped his eyes and looked over at the computer as it dinged.  
"Sure, sit with Sensei for a minute while I check these results." Don said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Looking down at the piece of paper Don's heart must have skipped a beat or something because he now knew what was wrong and there was nothing that he could do about it.  
"Donnie is everything alright?" Mikey asked. "You've been staring at the results for ten minutes."  
"Go get everyone Mikey. This is going to be hard for everyone." Donnie said, he couldn't bear the words leave his mouth but he knew what was going to happen.

They all sat around Splinter wondering what was going to happen next and why they were all there. "My children, my beautiful children. It seems like our time together has been cut short." Splinter told them. The girls' eyes began welling up. And the boys weren't too far from crying either. "I am not going to survive. I am just glad that I got to speak with all of you one last time before my death."  
"Daddy." Lucianna said as the tears rolled down her face.  
"Lucianna don't cry child I will always be with you." Splinter said as he weakly rubbed the tears from her eyes, as he did when they had been younger.  
"Sensei, don't leave us please. You can fight it." Leo said as he held the rat's hand.  
"Death is not something to be afraid of Leonardo. It is a natural part of life, the part that makes life worth living." He told them.  
"I will miss you so much Dad." Raph said as the tears began to flow down his face. He quickly wiped them away as he tried to maintain his image, but failed miserably.  
"Raphael, do not forget that your family are the only people you can be weak around." Splinter was getting weaker now.

He knew what was about to happen. "Samantha, hime take care of your baby. I want my grandchild healthy."  
"I will Sensei." She choked out fighting back tears trying to be strong and wondering exactly how he knew that her egg was fertilised.  
"Sensei, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Donnie said as he knelt before his father.  
"You did my son. You allowed me to live long enough to see you six one last time before I left all of you."  
"Sensei, will we be able to visit you in the spirit world."  
"Michelangelo, we will see each other again. Hopefully not so soon, unless through meditation." Splinter said. He found one last ounce of strength and sat himself up. "My children I love all of you. And I can only wish that you are alll good to one another when I am gone." He took in their faces one last time as if he was burning them into his memory forever and closed his eyes.  
"Let him rest now guys." Don said wiping the tears off his face. He placed the blanket over his father tucking him in gently and they all left the lab together.

By the morning Splinter had stopped breathing and as per his request Donatello didn't do anything to stop it. The turtles cried bitterly for hours after they discovered that their father had died during the night. Their father was gone and there was nothing no one could do to ease the pain they felt at the moment he realised that he was dead. None of them spoke that day, it was too hard. The lair was suffocating them too full of memories of Splinter and the times they had shared together as a family telling stories, training, watching movies and playing board games together.

They went to the park for his funeral. Splinter wanted to be buried in the park where his Master Yoshi used to take him. The turtles each shared a eulogy each of them picking a favourite memory of their dad and sharing with those who knew him. At the end the girls sang for him in Japanese one last time as they remembered all the times that he had done the same for them.

Neither of the turtles realised that a storm was coming. And none of them had much fight left in them to deal with it.

* * *

For two weeks after Splinter's funeral the turtles stayed underground and trained under Leonardo's instructions. He was working them harder than Splinter had ever worked them. But he had a reason for doing so, not that Raphael appreciated that or Leo's authority. It was the 15th day after Splinter's funeral and five out of six turtles were training. Raphael suddenly dropped his sai half way through a kata.  
"You know what I'm so sick of this." He yelled at Leo who sighed as though he was bored.  
"Sick of what Raphael?" He asked with the same fake bored tone.  
"I'm sick of you forcing us to train and only take breaks to sleep, eat and crap. It is complete bullshit and you know it."  
"You don't even know why I'm training you like this?" Leo asked his younger brother. Raph came closer.  
"No but there better be a damned good reason for it." He responded with a gruff voice that was getting more wound up with every word that came out of his mouth. Leo hesitated slightly, he wasn't quite ready to tell the others his plan. "There isn't a plan I knew it." Raph said turning his back.  
"Fine, I'm doing this so that we can all be ready if Bishop attacks us again. I don't think that we could handle loosing anyone else, including the unborn child our sister is carrying." Leo answered or rather yelled out as loud as he possibly could in Raphael's face. Raph was suddenly silent and he walked to where he had dropped his sai and picked them up again.  
"Then let's get training."

As the next couple of months rolled on the turtles continued training, although Leo had been more lax and gave them some free time instead of training 24/7. Donatello continued to ensure that the egg growing inside Sam was healthy right up until it was no longer inside of her.

All they had to do now was wait for the egg to hatch. While they were doing so Donnie resigned himself to attempting physiotherapy sessions with her and teaching Luci how to assist him with it. He knew that she was playing a really big role in helping Samie out and thought that this was one of the ways in which she could help more. And knew that if his sister didn't regain lower body functions he would have to teach her how to be more independent.

The others were all busy preparing for the egg hatching. They were almost finished and Sam knew that the therapy wasn't helping her any. When she told Donnie, he respected the choice she made and told Luci to do the same. Unfortunately this led to Luci confronting her younger sister about the decision. "Sam, I know it's difficult but why did you want to stop physio?" She asked.  
"It wasn't working and I want to focus on being a good mother rather than on walking again. My priorities have changed." Sam answered.  
"But if you just gave it a chance, you never know what will happen."  
"I will continue to do exercises to stop my legs from atrophying but other than that. I'm not doing it." Sam stated. "I mean it Lucianna, I don't want to argue about this."  
"Okay, if nothing else is working, if there is no other way then I will not put you through anymore unnecessary therapy." Luci agreed, although not because she thought it was a good idea.

Then the egg hatched and the baby was healthy. It was a little boy that Samie decided to call Hamato Akio, for the warrior spirit that Splinter had installed in all of them growing up. For the first time since Bishop had taken Samantha, the family felt as though they had something left to live for.

Little did they know that their little patch of happiness would not last long.

* * *

a/n: Sorry for the long update. Things have been busy and I really didn't know where to end this. Kind of short for how long it took to write but I was always taught quality not quantity. :)


End file.
